Disaters and romance
by Firechic240
Summary: Ami and Hiei’s anniversary is coming up...everything is going according to plan, the reservations are set.. the food’s great...what could go wrong? One thing..Kurama’s ex-girlfriend, and a bundle of trouble..sequel to chibikittysorceress The New Girl.


Chow-Chow: Oh my gosh this is such a better story than the last one! The previous one was A Lie from the Start but this one is much more happy and interesting, with ore details and improvements on funny scenes! THIS IS A SEQUAL TO CHIBIKITTYSORCERESS'S THE NEW GIRL! So if u want to make sure you get the entire story then read hers first! Okay so I said that i's give you the parings...well chibi kitty's oc is with Hiei and my oc is with Kurama/Shuichi/Youko Keiko is with Yusuke and Kuwabara is kinda with Yukina, as for Koenma well he's also kinda with Botan....kinda tho.....well enjoy!

(A/n) author's note

(letter/N) characters note (like Y/n would be yusuke's note and K/n would be kuwabara's note.... for Shuichi's it's S/n) thank-you!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR AMI OR SHINA (Shina is in later chapters)

* * *

Chapter one: An Unexpected Surprise 

"Five more weeks! Five more weeks!!! I can't believe we've been together so long can you Scorn?!" Ami yelped happily in her room at her peaceful apartment. Her bedroom door was closed and her make-up was scattered all over her dresser.

"Well mistress I can believe that it has been that long, but what I can't believe is that you've been together that long with Hiei. Time just seems to fly." The cat replied. He lay on the bed, his tail moving back and forth watching as Ami danced around the room with a beautiful purple dress. Yellow and gold flowers decorated the lining and the sleeves were long with the purple fading at the end. (A/n: it's supposed to do that. The color at the bottom is a really light purple.)

"Scorn be nice," she looked back at the dress, "Isn't it just gorgeous?! Kurama just gave it to me for an early anniversary gift. He says as an older brother he's glad to have a sister like me." She continued to dance around, the dress in her hands.

"Have you even tried it on yet?" Scorn asked.

"No," she replied, "but I will as soon as I figure out what exactly we are going to do for our anniversary."

She took a seat on her bed, still holding her dress of course. She gazed at the wide variety of make-up and the different colors, trying to figure out which one would match the best.

She stood up and placed the dress on her chair that sat in front of the vanity mirror. Scorn became bored and spotted a ball of yarn poking out of the closet.

Without hesitation he jumped up from his position and pounced on the ball. He didn't realize that Ami was watching him so he casually continued to play with the ball.

"Aww.......you're so cute!" Ami cooed and picked him up from the ground. She sat on the bed with him in her lap, petting him.

Just then the bedroom door opened, and then shut in a quick manner.

Ami spun around, holding the dress behind her back, facing her guest.

"The door was open so I let myself in." Hiei commented.

"Hello Hiei, I wasn't expecting you but it's always a nice surprise!" Ami gave a radiant smile and backed up to her closet. Luckily her closet door was open.

"Hn." was Hiei's response. He noticed that it seemed like she was hiding something so he stepped forward.

"What are you holding behind your back?" he eyed her in suspicion.

"Oh, it nothing, you can just forget about it." She laughed nervously.

"I don't think.......-" but he was cut off by Scorn.

"Mistress, I'm going to go downstairs."

"Alright Scorn, I'll be down in a minute to get you dinner." She called after him and successfully managed to get the dress on a hanger. (She's really talented to put a dress on a hanger without looking. Remember the dress is behind her, being hidden from Hiei.)

"Oh shoot." She said out loud when she dropped the dress.

She turned around to pick it up but when she did, the dress was gone.

"What's this?" Hiei asked, holding up the dress. He was standing very close to her, but it didn't seem like either of them minded.

"Well....." Ami said and took the dress from Hiei, "I was going to give it to Keiko. I heard from Kuwabara that Yusuke managed to ask her out for a dinner date."

"Oh."

"But she doesn't know so don't tell her."

Hiei gave her a glance that said, 'don't worry I won't'.

Ami giggled and took a seat on the bed where Hiei sat down next to her.

"Which should I get?" Yusuke asked Shuichi. They were shopping for the dinner that Yusuke was going to make for Keiko. "Do you think Keiko will like Miso soup? Or something else?"

"Why don't you take her out to eat like you planned?" Shuichi asked looking through the packages of ready made salad.

"Because the person who I talked to on the phone recommended that I make something at home. She said that girls like home made meals. If you ask me, she might be right." Yusuke grabbed a packet of sushi. "Do you think Keiko would like sushi?" Yusuke turned to Shuichi.

"Why don't you ask her what she wants?" Shuichi flipped over a bag of mushrooms.

"Well why can't you make us a meal!? I mean, you cook better than the home economics Teacher at school and you know how to cook almost everything." Yusuke and Shuichi started to move down the isles looking at the different things he could make.

"You're making me sound too good. I have an idea......"

"Keiko, what are you going to wear to your date with Yusuke?" Ami asked excitedly when Keiko arrived at Ami's apartment. Ami opened the door and rushed her inside.

"I don't know I was actually more concerned about what we were going to do. Yusuke told me we were going to go out to eat at this fancy restaurant. But then Kuwabara told me that he didn't get the reservations......."

"Don't worry Keiko, he'll figure out something." Ami pushed Keiko up to her room.

* * *

Chow-Chow: I know I didn't leave you off with that much of a cliffhanger but if you can start to see a mistake that Ami made, she's going to make things much more interesting......the next chapter's name is.......well I don't know because I just finished writing the one! READ AND REVIEW!!! I NEED 5 REVIEWS!!!!!!! Thanks again Chow-Chow 


End file.
